The Nudge Chronicles
by fallengrl
Summary: Nudge likes Iggy. Ella Likes Iggy. Iggy likes Ella. Read Nudge's diary as she learns about herself and others. Rated T just to be safe. I got the from phoenix fanatics Diary of a lovesick mutant.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum ride… James Patterson does. **

Dear Diary,

I feel so angry. Why? I don't really know. It could be pms. I just don't think it is. Hi, I'm nudge. That's what I should've started with. I lost my best big brother ever. His name was Fang, the best brother ever. Now I'm stuck with two pyromaniacs, one of which I don't even think of as a brother. His name's Iggy. I am so desperately in love with him. The other one is Gazzy. Now he's something. He's very much a brother to me and never will be anything more. I have an older sister and a younger sister. The oldest is Max. Max is angry with Fang because they were in love with each other. She's very close to me now that Angel is gone. It all happened last week. This was all too much to think about so I bout you, diary. Actually Ella bought you for me. Screw Ella, she's hitting on my man as we speak.

So what do I do? I plan my sabotage. Max and me share a room while Ella has her own. So I put something in Ella's room. Just last night I put bloody underwear in there. No, not period bloody. I cut myself and dripped the blood on them. They were Ella's underwear too. I went into her room, needing some sort of feminine item. " Ella, can I get a tampon please? I ran out." Her and Iggy were on the bed talking. Iggy had a look that said gross.

" Um, sure. They're in the closet on the shelf. As I was saying Iggy, I can't trust you like that. Many teenage girls find you-" Her words trailed off as I spilled a bunch of stuff on me on accident. Well, on purpose.

" Ew Ella! Are these yours? Ew, gross! I don't need one anymore. I'll ask Max to take me to the store." I said making a dramatic effect. I ran out and threw the underwear on Iggy. I caught a glimpse of Iggy trying to throw them off him before I left.

The reason why I did this was because Ella knew I liked Iggy. I had told her and Max at our last sleepover. Her and Iggy hooked up a few months after Fang left. I was devastated. I heard Iggy shriek and run out of Ella's room like a girl. " Iggy! What's wrong with you?" Max yelled.

" Ella's panties. They have period blood on them. They were thrown on me! Oh my goodness! That is so gross." Iggy yells.

" Sweetie, they don't smell like period blood." Ella says. Ew, she called him sweetie. " They smell like regular blood." Humph, I'm not very sneaky after all.

" Nudge, do you still need one? I can take you to the store." Said Max. She was watching me as I snickered behind the couch.

" No. I guess it was do to stress. It's not really my time." I told her, almost crying behind the couch.

" Doesn't look like it. Let's go Nudge, we'll be back in a few." She was concerned. Or she knew. Either one was very bad. I wanted her attention on Fang and his blog. Why, I'll tell you later.

We didn't go to a Wal-Mart or Target or even Walgreen's. We went to good old AE. For those of you who don't know what AE is, it's American eagle. She bought me like three different outfits. " Nudge, I know what you did."

" You know that I've secretly been talking to Fang and telling him all my secrets?" I blurt out nervously.

" What? No! We'll talk about that later. You threw the panties on Iggy. And you cut up your arm. I can see the scrapes. Nudge, going emo is not the answer." Says Max. Emo, I am not Fang.

" I'm not. I just love Iggy too much." I say. I don't want to be known as emotional Nudge.

" I understand that. But you have to understand that Iggy loves Ella." At this point we were walking through the mall.

" Hey! Look at that!" I say stopping Max in her tracks. " Shouldn't that be in a hospital? But wait, it says cures blindness. We have to Max! His birthday is coming up!" After that last incident with the birthday party we all had picked birthdays.

" No Nudge, I don't trust them. No." Max said. She has to rely on Iggy to be her second in command because Fang left.

" Too late. I'm going to see this." So Diary, how do you think of me so far? I'd say if I just met myself that I'm smoking hot and sexy. But, I'm no lesbian so. As soon as I went in I saw about five patients in the chairs. There was this one lady that looked like freaking Selena Gomez. I wasn't going to get this lady to fix Iggy's eyes. You know how teenage boys are.

" May I help you? I'm Selena Garcia." She says. I was holding a breath and I let go when she said Garcia. Secretly I love Selena Gomez. Glad she's not this eye doctor.

" Well I have this blind friend and his birthday is on the twenty-third. I want to know how you cure the blind." I tell her. I didn't want to be known as Iggy's sister and everyone will flip if I said I was dating him.

" Well what we do is give him the eyes of a dead man. Don't worry, he'll be able to see. It might even be the eyes of a kid his age. How old is he?" She asks. To me this sounds like she wants to give him a little dance. She just wants to know if he's underage.

" He'll be sixteen November twenty-third." I tell her. Realize how max hasn't said a thing in here? She's practically chewing on her nails.

" Is it safe?" Max asks. She sees how Selena bats her eyes at a man that walks in. Jeezum woman this man is blind! He can't see you.

" It's totally safe. Do you want to come back here or shall I come to your house?" She asks. This woman is loco. She's not seducing my Iggy.

" You can um, come to our house. It's totally fine." Max tells her. I realize my mouth dropped to the floor dramatically. She's literally writing down her mother's address on a piece of paper. I hate this.

We're back at the house and see Ella and Iggy eating each other's face off. Nope they were just making out. " Iggy! I have a surprise for you!" I yell, just to get his attention.

" Wait! You got me Selena Gomez for my birthday?" What is with teenagers and Selena Gomez?

" No, even better. A cure for your blindness!"

" Nudge! You're a genius! How did you know what I wanted for my birthday?" How would I answer this? Diary, give me some answers.

Because I love you. That's how I knew

Oh Iggy, I just know you so well

Screw Ella, she didn't know.

(just hug him and inhale his scent.)

Maybe I could just combine 1 and 4. He'd think I was talking sisterly wise. This is how it ended up.

" Oh Iggy. You're my older brother, I have to know you." Hug. Pretty stupid right? He kissed my forehead and we got a call from that eye doctor. She wanted to come in tomorrow. That was November 17. Good night diary.

-Nudge

**Review please. Will make next one after five reviews. It was kind of my first real fanfic so don't be so harsh. Even though it's like really crappy.**

**Me- Yay! My first real shot at fan fiction!**

**Nudge- Oh, shut up. You make me look stupid.**

**Me- Aw, I don't mean to. We all know you are very smart.**

**Nudge- There better be more Niggy and the next entry.**

**Me- Ummm, Okay!**


End file.
